In recent years, as disk-type recording mediums such as a digital versatile disk (DVD) become widespread, the disk-type recording medium is increasingly used in place of a known tape-type recording medium in mobile-image recording devices such as a digital video camera. The disk-type recording medium is adaptable to random access. In the image-recording device using the disk-type recording medium, therefore, recorded image data can be easily reproduced and/or deleted in predetermined units.
In the case of the DVD, a menu screen referred to as a DVD menu is provided, as a user interface which allows for accessing recorded video data. In the DVD menu, representative images of the video data are shown in titles and/or chapters of the DVD, as thumbnails.
On the other hand, an image-recording device that can record not only video images but also still images often holds video data referred to as a photo movie. The photo movie shows the recorded still images in sequence and produces predetermined background music at the same time. When the photo movie exists, it is shown as the last video image of the DVD menu.
Incidentally, the type of a DVD that can record data includes the DVD−R standard that allows for recording data onto a single area only once, the DVD−RW standard and the DVD+RW standard that allow for repetitive data rewriting, and so forth. In the case of the above-described DVD that can record data, finalization is performed, so as to generate the DVD menu and the photo movie (For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-201170 (FIG. 7).).